Of Killers and Pranks
by shut up jazzi
Summary: Ai never knew that being friends with Momo could ever cause him so much anxiety. (Free AU)


Rin had just been sitting in his car, waiting for the light to change when it happened. Sousuke had been laying in the back seat, sprawled out and lightly mouthing the words to some cheesy song when both of the doors on the passengers side were flung open and two boys had slipped in. The boy that had jumped into the front seat was a smaller boy, pale with silver, almost grey hair. He had wide blew eyes that sparkled with fear and anxiety mixed with a hint of excitement. The boy next to Sousuke in the back had orange hair and sported a large grin. He suddenly leaned forward towards Rin and suddenly shouted at him.

"Drive!" He laughed exuberantly as Rin listened to him, though he periodically glanced at the boy next to him. Rin looked back at Sousuke, who had returned to his usual stoic self.

"Who the hell are you two?" Sousuke suddenly asked into the silence, glaring at the two boys. The silver haired boy suddenly sucked in a quick breath, shaking under Sousuke's watchful eyes. The boy in the back placed a hand on his shoulder, glaring back at Sousuke. Rin watched with a furrowed eyebrow as the boy slowly relaxed at the contact, his trembling hands going still.

Rin sighed, pulling his car into the empty parking lot of a run down diner. He shut off the car, turning around the face the two boys with a stern look, causing the smaller boy to shy away again.

"Are you two ready to tell us who you are and why you just jumped into my car?" Rin asked with a slight growl in his voice, speaking obviously to the boy in the back as he knew he wouldn't get anything from the cowering boy.

The other boy grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, you see, I'm Momo and this is Ai. We were running from my older brother, the head of the police force, because he was trying to put Ai and I into an overnight jail program. And of course little Ai wouldn't be able to handle that!" His heads were waving in the air as he spoke, his face filled with energy as he all but shouted.

Ai, as he was introduced, rolled his eyes at his friend and spoke up timidly, "The only reason Sei was going to put us in the program was because you can't listen, Momo." He lightly scolded the boy, a gentle scowl in his face. Momo grinned at his friend ruffling his hair gently. Momo laughed as Ai fixed groaned and fixed his hair, not noticing the look shared between Sousuke and Rin. Rin started the car, pulling out of the diner and driving down the road. Sousuke pulled out his phone, typing a message to one _Seijirou Mikoshiba_.

Ai looked around, confused, wondering when and why they had driven away from the diner. Momo seemed to notice too, but didn't have time to think about it when his phone rang. He sighed, already dreading having to pick it up, "Onii-chan, I'm sorry! But you can't put Ai and I in this-."

" _Momo, I don't care about that!_ " Sei's voice was panicked and scared, confusing the boy, " _Where are you and Nitori at?_ "

"I-I don't know? We're going down I-95, why? What's going on Sei?" Momo asked, his own voice growing worried. Ai's eyebrow furrowed, watching Momo with interest.

" _Listen, there's two serial killers on the loose right now and we're trying to find them! I need you to get home and look out, Momo!_ " Seijirou all but yelled into the phone.

"Who do we need to look out for, Onii-chan?" Momo asked, now eyeing Rin and Sousuke warily.

" _Matsuoka Rin and Yamazaki Sousuke."_ Momo's breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide with fear as he began trying to open the door to the moving car, only to find out that it was locked, " _Momo? What's going o-"_ The line went dead as Sousuke grasped the phone with a malicious smirk. Momo looked at him in pure terror, his eyes moving to Rin and then to a confused and slightly scared Ai.

"What's wrong kid?" Rin asked, his mouth curled into a devilish smirk, showing off his pointy teeth.

"He'll know something's w-wrong you know!" Momo shouted, tears welling up, "He'll be looking for me and Ai now!" Rin chuckled, looking at the terrified boy beside him, letting a pang of guilt fill his heart as he saw the look of terror fill his eyes. Rin drove further into the forest on a rocky road, not saying another word as Ai desperately tried his door as well. He pulled to a stop in the middle of the woods, next to a large and decaying cottage. Momo squeaked in fear, tears falling from his golden eyes as he shook, similar to what his friend was doing in the front seat. Ai looked about ready to pass out from the fear, tears steadily streaming down his face. He knew he couldn't fight back, he was what? 5'6''? He was nothing compared to the muscular giants in the car and Momo wasn't much better being at only 5'8''. Suddenly filled with anxiety, Ai wailed out loudly, causing everyone in the car to cover their ears in shock. It was only then that Ai noticed the sound of sirens filling the air.

"Step out of the car and put your hands where I can see them!" He heard the familiar voice of Momo's older brother shout. Rin cursed lightly, putting his hands up and unlocking the doors. Momo and Ai shot out, falling to the ground in tears. Sousuke follow with Rin, standing there as Seijirou held a gun up at them. He held his stance for a minute longer before he dropped his hands and laughed. Ai and Momo looked up, shocked at the taller man. Rin and Sousuke laughed along with him, dropping their hands and giving Seijirou was he would call 'a bro-hug'.

Sei, as he saw Momo and Ai's confused faces, laughed, "Maybe next time you try to run away from me, you should make sure that they are deputies as well."


End file.
